I Hate You With My Love
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengannya? Apa yang akan menjadi jawabmu? Apakah karena kau mencintainya? Kalau kau bertanya padaku, "Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Naruto?" Maka jawabanku adalah, "Karena aku MEMBENCINYA." Kenapa? Kalian tidak percaya? Maka akan kuberitahu alasannya. Naruto's POV. RnR please...


Ehem! Ehem!

Permisi…. Saya numpang lewat ngiklan fic oneshot. Mohon maaf fic saya masih banyak yang ngutang, tapi lagi kena WB dengan fic yang multichap. Jadinya ini sebagai pengganti.

Mudah-mudahan kalian suka.

Silahkan baca.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kamu mau pacaran dengannya?"

Bila mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini, apa yang akan menjadi jawabanmu?

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Kalimat itu selalu menjadi jawaban teratas, bukan? Tetapi aku tidak akan pernah memberi jawaban seperti itu. Karena kalau kalian bertanya padaku, "Kenapa kaupacaran dengan Sasuke, Naruto?" Maka jawabanku adalah, "KARENA AKU MEMBENCINYA."

* * *

**I HATE YOU WITH MY LOVE BY KYRA DE RIDDICK**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

Kenapa? Apa kalian heran mengetahui jawabanku? Atau malah bingung, tidak percaya, atau mungkin ingin berkata, 'Jangan bercanda!'. Tapi aku serius. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke yang kalian sebut 'pacaran' karena aku sangat membencinya. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Maka, akan kuberitahu jawabannya.

Aku mengenal Sasuke sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di Konoha Gakuen ini sebagai seorang siswa baru. Pertemuan kami cukup meninggalkan kesan, kami bertabrakan karena kesalahanku yang berlarian di koridor. Saat itu aku terlambat untuk mengikuti orientasi sekolah dimana para siswa baru akan diajak berkeliling dan dikenalkan pada lingkungan sekolah.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," ucapku berulang kali sambil membungkukkan badan menunjukkan penyesalan dan rasa hormatku pada senior yang berstatus sebagai anggota OSIS. Saat membungkuk, aku mendapati kartu namanya tepat di bawah mataku dan aku langsung memungutnya lalu mengembalikannya pada Sasuke. tapi yang kudapat bukanlah ucapan terima kasih melainkan hukuman berlari keliling lapangan sekolah.

'Aku membencinya!' batinku langsung berujar.

Tak lama setelah itu kebencianku padanya terus dan terus bertambah hingga tiba pada pemikiran bagaimana aku bisa membunuhnya dan betapa bahagianya aku bila bisa melihatnya mati di hadapanku. Semua itu, masih karena kesalahanku, karena dialah yang selalu memberikan hukuman padaku dan membuatku membenci sekolah.

Hanya karena terlambat, dia membuatku membersihkan SELURUH toilet yang ada di sekolah dengan dia sebagai pengawasku. Memberi perintah-perintah yang tidak bisa diterima –bahkan- oleh logikaku sebagai siswa berotak biasa.

"Idiot, bahkan membersihkan toiletpun kautidak bisa?" nada dingin yang telah sangat akrab di telingaku. Aku sampai ingin menyemprotkan cairan pembersih toilet yang kupegang ke wajahnya, tapi aku belum mau masuk penjara karena penganiayaan.

"Apa maksudmu, senpai? Rasanya semua yang kulakukan tidak pernah beres di matamu!" bantahku kesal.

"Apa aku harus menunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya menyikat toilet, hah?!" suara dinginnya semakin menusuk jantung. Begini-begini aku ini yang bertugas mencuci kamar mandi di rumahku dan ibu selalu memuji hasil kerjaku, tahu tidak?!

"Lihat bagian kiri belum seputih bagian kanan, sikat lagi."

Cukup sudah, aku muak. Aku membanting sikat dan botol pembersih toilet yang ada di tanganku dan menatapnya segalak yang aku bisa. Mengabaikan bau pembersih yang menyengat hidung, aku membentaknya, membangkan perintah (yang bagiku) bodoh. "Senpai, sadar tidak kau itu sudah keterlaluan?! Aku hanya terlambat selama beberapa hari terakhir tapi hukumanku jauh lebih berat dibandingkan teman-teman yang lain! Memangnya senpai ada sentimen padaku atau bagaimana?!"

Sasuke hanya menatapku seolah aku ini tidak layak untuk ditatap. Hal itu membuatku semakin kesal dan aku bermaksud untuk meninju wajahnya yang dikagumi teman-teman perempuanku itu.

"Aku hanya benci orang bodoh dan berisik sepertimu."

'Aku membencinya!'

"Cepat bereskan tugasmu dan pulang, aku lelah melihat wajahmu."

'Aku pasti akan membunuhmu, dasar sialan!'

Batinku mengumpat, memaki, mencaci dan mengutuk sosoknya yang meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa diam mendengar alasan dia menghukumku begitu berat. Tidak lama setelah itu kusadari dadaku berdenyut sakit, napasku sesak dan tak lama air mata turun membasahi wajahku. Aku sadar dengan tingkahku yang tidak seperti gadis SMA umumnya yang lebih feminim dan rajin belajar guna mempertahankan nilai mereka agar tidak dipandang sekedar cantik, tapi kata-katanya yang terlalu terus terang itu benar-benar menyakitkan dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis.

Memang apa salahnya menjadi perempuan berisik dan bodoh? Setidaknya aku masih pandai menjaga kata-kataku untuk tidak menyakiti hati orang lain secara sengaja. Aku membencinya, aku membencinya, aku membencinya!

Di lain waktu dia menghukumku membereskan lapangan belakang dan kandang peliharaan para guru karena aku memecahkan salah satu kaca jendela sekolah saat bermain baseball. Dan sekali lagi dia menjadi pengawasku.

Berulang kali menjadi korban penindasannya (itu sebutanku untuk setiap hukuman yang diberikannya padaku) aku secara tidak sadar mulai mengenal lebih jauh tentang sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia lahir tanggal 23 Juli, aku mengetahuinya saat dia menjadikanku budak OSIS setelah aku tanpa sengaja merusak dokumen OSIS dengan air bekas mengelap jendela yang kubuang asal dari jendela kelasku dan dia entah bagaimana tepat berada di bawahku.

Ia anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara dengan beda usia 6 tahun. Kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi, sosok yang baik dan sangat menyayangi Sasuke juga sangat disayangi Sasuke. Aku tahu hal ini karena aku secara tidak sengaja mendengar mereka berbicara di telepon dan Sasuke menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari yang selama ini kuketahui.

Sasuke juga adalah sosok penyendiri yang tidak begitu suka keramaian. Di saat-saat santainya ia suka beristirahat di bawah pohon di pinggir kolam belakang sekolah. Saat beristirahat ia biasanya membaca buku, mendengarkan musik atau malah tidur siang.

Aku mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa semua kata benci untuknya dan semua kata-kata ancaman akan membunuhnya yang pernah aku tanamkan dalam hati hanyalah sekedar emosi saja andai kejadian 'itu' tidak pernah ada. Peristiwa 'itu' terjadi satu setengah tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan sebelum kami berpacaran.

Dihukum seberat apapun akan kuterima, ditindas bagaimanapun aku akan bisa menahannya, diberi kata-kata kasarpun aku tidak akan membencinya seperti aku membencinya saat ini. Kebencian yang benar-benar murni yang membuatku ingin melakukan apa saja untuk bisa melihatnya menderita dan mati.

* * *

.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, sahabatku sejak kecil. Ia sudah seperti diriku sendiri yang mengerti aku luar dan dalam. Kami sangat berbeda dalam segala hal, namun itu tidak membuat kami bertengkar, kecuali satu perbedaan nyata. Ia mencintai Sasuke sementara aku membencinya. Tapi demi kebahagiaan Sakura, akupun mengesampingkan rasa tidak sukaku pada Sasuke dan mulai mendekatinya dengan maksud mendekatkannya pada Sakura.

"Senpai, boleh tahu tipe gadis yang kau sukai?" tanyaku di sela-sela hukumanku membersihkan pinggiran kolam belakang sekolah yang biasa ia datangi.

"Pintar, cantik, lembut, yang jelas tidak sepertimu," jawabnya langsung membuatku sedikit heran karena ia mau menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutku bersifat pribadi meskipun kesal juga dia seolah membuat citraku jadi jelek.

"Kalau begitu menurut senpai Sakura bagaimana?"

"Haruno Sakura? Dia memiliki semua persyaratan yang kusebutkan."

Kih, apa maksudnya 'persyaratan'nya? pikirku sengit. "Berarti senpai mau kan pacaran dengan Sakura?"

"…." Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sore itu berapa kalipun aku bertanya dan mendesaknya. Namun keesokan harinya ia dan Sakura akhirnya pacaran. Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia, hingga aku pun hampir melupakan kekesalanku pada senpaiku yang satu itu.

Setiap hari Sakura akan bercerita betapa baik dan sopannya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menjaga Sakura, menghormatinya, dan sangat bisa diandalkan. Sasuke tidak pernah berbuat tidak sopan padanya, tidak pernah sembarang menyentuhnya, atau mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya padaku. Mendengar cerita Sakura aku jadi semakin membenci Sasuke, sebab itu menjadi bukti hanya padaku dia berbuat kasar.

Namun kisah bahagia Sakura hanya bertahan selama tiga bulan. Setelah itu, ia tidak lagi menceritakan betapa baik dan sopannya seorang Sasuke, atau betapa begini dan begitunya Sasuke. Cerita Sakura tidak pernah lagi kudengar, ia menjadi sosok pendiam yang membuatku begitu khawatir. Pikirku saat itu Sasuke telah melukainya dan kebencianku pada Sasuke sekali lagi berkobar.

* * *

.

Aku masih ingat hari itu, satu setengah tahun yang lalu, aku baru saja kembali ke sekolah setelah menyelinap keluar sekolah untuk membeli minuman pesanan Sakura ketika kulihat para siswa dan guru berkerumun di depan gedung sekolah dan mendongak ke atas. Aku pun ikut mendongak dan tubuhku seketika kaku ketika kulihat Sakura berdiri di balik pagar pengaman atap.

Rasa khawatirku pada Sakura memulihkan keterkejutanku. Aku langsung berlari melewati kumpulan siswa dan memanggil nama Sakura. Aku berusaha membujuknya untuk tidak melompat. "Sakura, aku sudah bawa pesananmu, jadi tunggu di sana akan kubawakan segera, ya?"

Sakura tidak mendengarkanku. Ia menangis, menangis dan hanya menangis. Melihatnya seperti itu aku merasa ketakutan. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sekacau itu. Kenapa? Ada apa? Pikiranku dengan bingung bertanya.

"Sakura, aku mohon tenanglah. Kita bicarakan dengan tenang. Ya? Jangan nekat, aku mohon."

"MARAHLAH PADAKU!" Sakura berteriak, tapi bukan padaku. Ia mengacuhkanku dan berbalik ke arah atap. Ada seseorang di atap yang sedang bicara dengannya. Mungkinkah Sasuke? Kalau begitu, Sakura mungkin mau mendengarkan Sasuke. Harapanku seketika melambung.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Sakura tampak semakin nekat. Aku terus berusaha membujuknya, tidak peduli dengan pengacuhan yang kudapatkan. Aku terus membujuknya. Tapi ia tidak mendengarkanku.

Aku tidak tahu kapan bungkusan minuman di tanganku terlepas yang aku tahu aku berlari berusaha menangkap tubuh Sakura yang jatuh dengan bebas dari lantai lima. Itu memang tindakan bodoh, sebab aku pasti akan terluka bahkan mungkin mati bila beban tubuh Sakura menimpaku dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak lagi bisa berpikir saat itu. Yang aku tahu, aku harus menyelamatkan Sakura dengan cara apapun.

Namun aku tidak berhasil menyelematkan Sakura. Aku memang menangkap tubuhnya tapi kami berdua terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras. Kepala Sakura terluka parah, ia berdarah sedangkan aku kehilangan kesadaran akan sekitarku. Yang kuingat saat itu hanyalah wajah penuh darah milik Sakura yang seperti mimpi, sementara aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Aku tahu aku gagal menyelamatkannya. Karena itu aku menangis, menangis dan menangis, sembari menyebut nama Sakura entah dengan bibir atau mungkin hanya dalam hati. Aku ingin memeluknya tapi aku tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku sedikit pun.

Setelah kesadaranku kembali, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Kedua tanganku patah dan perlu tiga bulan untuk sembuh namun tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Orang tua Sakura datang menjengukku dan memberitahuku bahwa Sakura telah pergi… dengan sebuah nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya. Aku, sekali lagi, kehilangan kesadaran akan dunia di sekitarku.

* * *

.

Pemakaman Sakura, pemulihanku, semuanya berjalan dengan kehampaan yang kumiliki. Meski semua orang bilang kepergian Sakura bukan salahku dan aku telah berusaha menyelamatkannya sampai mengorbankan kedua tanganku sendiri aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Kenyataannya adalah aku gagal menyelamatkannya dan hanya bisa melihatnya mati di hadapanku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Setelah tiga bulan, aku kembali ke sekolah masih dengan ketidakrelaanku akan kematian Sakura. Dan semua itu aku lampiaskan pada Sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa bersikap tidak peduli. Aku selalu menyalahkannya, menghakiminya, dan mengatakan aku membencinya. Aku ingin dia merasa bersalah atas hilangnya nyawa sahabat baikku.

* * *

.

"Rupanya kau di sini." Suara yang sangat kukenal menyapaku setelah enam bulan tak pernah lagi kudengar. Bukan karena ia menjauhiku, tapi karena aku yang menghindarinya. Kurasakan langkah kakinya mendekat ke arahku, namun aku tetap diam tanpa mengacuhkannya. "Kau … masih marah?"

Kebencian yang selama ini kupendam seolah dipancing ke permukaan mendengar pertanyaannya. 'Marah' katanya? Aku tidak hanya sekedar marah tapi dendam. Aku benci dan dendam padanya. Ia pikir bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat kusayangi di depan mataku sendiri?

Seketika aku tersadar. Kenapa Sasuke bisa begitu tenang selama ini padahal yang tewas di depan matanya hari itu adalah pacarnya sendiri. Tidakkah dia merasa bersedih meski hanya sedikit saja? Menyadari hal itu, kupaksakan diriku menatap wajah orang yang sangat kubenci, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku memperdengarkan suaraku padanya.

"Kau mencintai Sakura?"

Kulihat wajahnya yang selalu saja tanpa emosi menatapku, mungkin sejak tadi ia memang menatapku. Tapi ia hanya diam dan menatapku, tidak memberiku jawaban.

"Ne, senpai," panggilku lirih, "Katakan padaku kalau kau menyayanginya." Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku meminta hal itu padanya. Mungkin agar aku bisa menemukan alasan untuk memaafkannya? Atau mungkin agar aku tidak lagi merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Tapi kenapa?

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya."

Sakit. Hatiku tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Seolah-olah angin yang berhembus di sekitarku berubah menjadi pisau tak kasat mata yang menghujam hatiku, melemahkan seluruh tubuhku hingga aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun.

Kenapa? Aku ingin bertanya padanya kenapa ia pacaran dengan Sakura kalau ia tidak mencintainya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terpaku dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Menatapnya yang terus mendekat padaku. Kulihat ia berlutut untuk bisa menyejajarkan tingginya denganku, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menatap wajahnya dari dekat.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, membingkai wajahku dan menghapus air mata yang entah kapan menampakkan dirinya di wajahku. Seketika kurasakan tenagaku kembali dan aku mendorongnya, menolak sikap lembut yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya aku bisa menyuarakan pertanyaanku. "Kenapa kaubisa sekejam ini?!"

Ia kembali berdiri. Masih dengan tatapan yang langsung ia arahkan kepadaku. "Karena kau yang memintanya."

Aku seperti mendengar guntur di kepalaku mendengar jawabannya. Aku tidak percaya, tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Tapi ia tidak terlihat sedang berbohong.

"Karena itu permintaan dari orang yang kusukai."

"_**Uchiha-senpai sepertinya menaruh hati padamu, Naruto. Membuatku iri saja."**_

"_**He? Menaruh dendam sih iya! Kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana dia memperlakukanku Sakura-chan!"**_

"_**Habis, dia itu selalu cuek sama yang lain. Tapi padamu dia lain sendiri."**_

Sepotong percakapanku dengan Sakura seolah terdengar kembali. Dan ia menjadi palu raksasa yang menghancurkan semua kenyataan yang kumiliki. Kenyataan yang kubangun dengan memaksa diriku sendiri membutakan hati atas semua sikap Sasuke yang hanya diberikan padaku … demi Sakura.

"Bo..hong. Kau berbohong kan?" tanyaku dengan nada memaksa. "Yang barusan itu bohong kan? Kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk lepas dari tanggung jawab. Iya kan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak juga sadar?" Sasuke mementahkan pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaannya. "Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu bagaimana sikapku begitu berbeda terhadapmu? Atau aku harus membuat semua orang di sekolah ini mengatakannya padamu? Bahkan Sakurapun tahu kalau kau yang aku inginkan, dan bukannya dia."

Aku tidak bisa bicara. Semua orang tahu? Semua orang tahu kalau dia menyukaiku, bahkan Sakura?

"Hanya kau, hanya kau yang terus saja membutakan hatimu. Sampai di mana kau mau bersikap egois?" Sasuke sekali lagi menghakimiku. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini. Bicara begitu banyak dengan emosi yang tak mampu ia kuasai.

"Sakurapun tahu, aku pacaran dengannya karena kau yang minta. Mungkin ia berharap aku akan menyukainya seiring waktu bersamanya, tapi ia tahu aku tidak bisa menyukainya dan memutuskan untuk berselingkuh-"

"Aku membencimu," potongku cepat. Aku tidak tahan lagi mendengar dia menjelek-jelekkan Sakura di hadapanku. Sasuke langsung diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Mencintaiku?" tanyaku dengan nada meremehkan. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berharap aku akan memaafkanmu hanya dengan alasanmu itu?! Sakura melompat di depan matamu tapi kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa untuknya! Saat itu, bahkan berbohong untuk menyelamatkannyapun kau tidak bisa?! Manusia tidak punya hati sepertimu tidak pantas bicara tentang cinta! Bahkan kau tidak pantas untuk hidup!"

Kulihat ekspresi Sasuke seolah ia baru saja melihat malaikat maut mendengar kata-kataku. Tapi aku justru menikmatinya. Ekspresi dari orang yang terkejut mendengar orang yang ia cintai membencinya. Bukankah ia bilang ia mencintaiku?

Aku memasang senyumku padanya, "Kau tahu, aku mungkin akan bersamamu, untuk bisa melihatmu mati di hadapanku."

"…."

"Benar begitu?" Sasuke kembali merespon. Wajahnya yang terkejut kini nampak terluka.

"Ya," ucapku lirih. "Kau mencintaiku, kan? Karena itu aku akan menjadi pacarmu. Aku juga akan bersikap sebagai pacar yang baik untukmu, kalau perlu sampai menikah denganmu. Lalu aku akan melihatmu mati dengan senyum di wajahku."

"Deal."

Aku sempat terkejut ketika Sasuke menyetujui ucapan yang kubuat hanya untuk melukainya. Namun aku tidak bisa lagi mundur. Untuk bisa membalaskan kematian Sakura, aku harus menjalani peran ini. Dan sejak saat itu aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

.

Seluruh sekolah tampak terkejut, sebab aku memacari pacar sahabatku sendiri yang notabene baru meninggal enam bulan lalu. Namun aku membutakan mata dan menulikan telingaku dari semua bisik-bisik gosip yang menyebar di seluruh sekolah. Aku memasang wajah ceriaku, bersikap seolah aku benar-benar mencintai Sasuke dan sedang dalam kasmaran.

Kami pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama, dan pulangpun bersama-sama. Membuatkannya makan siang, dia membantuku belajar, pergi kencan di akhir minggu dan kegiatan-kegiatan yang umumnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Kami bahkan punya panggilan kesayangan, TEME untuk Sasuke, dan DOBE untukku. Pembicaraan hari itu tidak pernah kami bahas, bukan karena aku lupa tapi aku ingin menikmati setiap detik waktuku melihatnya menuju kematian secara perlahan-lahan.

Dan sepertinya keinginanku dengan cepat terkabul. Memasuki musim ujian akhir di tahun ketiganya di Konoha Gakuen, Sasuke jadi sering sakit. Mungkin pengaruh stress menjelang ujian. Akupun jadi sering menjenguk Sasuke di rumahnya, bukan karena aku khawatir tetapi karena aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang tidak berdaya. Aku bahkan sampai membawa kamera. Ingin menambah koleksi foto Sasuke yang memang selalu kuambil setiap hari sejak kami berpacaran dan itu sudah hampir setahun yang lalu.

"Ck, kau ini belajar terus, istirahatlah sedikit, baka!" seruku ketika kulihat ia masih membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya, padahal ia terus saja terbatuk-batuk. Melihatku datang ia meletakkan bukunya dan tersenyum kecil padaku dan aku segera mengabadikan momen berharga itu. Melihatnya tersenyum dengan wajah yang hampir sekarat benar-benar menyenangkan, pikirku.

"Kemarilah," panggilnya padaku dan aku menuruti keinginannya dengan segera duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Begitu aku duduk ia langsung memelukku dan mencium pipiku lembut. "Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya lirih.

"He? Baru juga sehari tidak melihatku kau sudah rindu begini? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak muncul selama seminggu?"

"Mungkin aku akan mati," candanya.

"Ah, jangan bicara begitu, dasar bodoh!" sebab aku tidak mau kaumati tanpa aku melihatmu.

Seperti biasanya aku tinggal sampai jam makan malam, terkadang aku sampai menginap sebab dipaksa orang tua Sasuke. Kedua orang tua Sasuke sangat baik padaku, begitu juga Itachi-nii, kakak Sasuke. sepertinya mereka sudah menganggapku sebagai anak mereka. Mereka banyak bercerita tentang Sasuke dan menunjukkan foto-foto masa kecil Sasuke, setelah puas membongkar rahasia Sasuke padaku, merekapun akan menyuruh Itachi-nii untuk mengantarku pulang.

"Ah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan membawa pacarnya ke rumah," ucap Itachi-nii ketika kami berada di mobilnya hendak mengantarku pulang.

Aku menatapnya bingung dan seolah mengerti maksud ucapanku, ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu semua tentang Sasuke. Rahasianya sampai pacar-pacarnya, tapi hanya kau yang diajaknya ke rumah. Pada yang lainnya ia tidak begitu peduli."

Mendengar cerita Itachi-nii membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Ia tidak tahu alasan utamaku bersama Sasuke adalah karena aku membencinya. Ia masih berpikir ahwa aku adalah gadis baik yang dicintai adiknya. Benar-benar kasihan.

Aku bergegas turun dari mobil ketika Itachi-nii mencegahku.

"Ada apa, Itachi-nii?"

"Bisakah kau selalu menemani Sasuke?"

"Maaf?" ucapku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ini, Sasuke… mungkin tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Kurasakan rasa dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Euforia kebahagiaan terasa mengalir di sekujur nadiku. Namun dengan cepat kututupi kebahagiaan yang kurasakan. "Apa maksudnya?"

Cerita Itachi-nii pun bergulir, menambah rasa senang yang kurasakan. Sasuke mengidap tumor otak sejak tahun pertamanya di SMA. Ia belum bisa dioperasi saat itu karena tumornya masih terlalu kecil, di tahu keduanya, operasi pengangkatan tumor itu harusnya dilakukan, tetapi Sasuke menolak tanpa alasan yang jelas dan keadaannya pun semakin parah saat ini. Aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai air mataku terjatuh. Sebentar lagi, Sakura. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, dia akan segera mati.

"Aku pasti akan selalu di sampingnya," ucapku pada Itachi-nii. Ya, aku akan selalu di sampingnya hingga ia mati di hadapanku.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terlalu bahagia untuk bisa memejamkan mataku. Akupun membuka lembar demi lembar foto Sasuke yang kuabadikan selama ini. Aku mengurutkannya sesuai dengan waktu kuambil dan memang dapat kulihat perubahan fisiknya dari waktu ke waktu. Membayangkan Sasuke yang sekarat benar-benar membuatku merasa terharu. Pengorbananku bersamanya selama hampir satu tahun ini akhirnya terbayar.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat aku mengunjunginya di rumahnya, orang tua Sasuke memintaku untuk membujuk Sasuke agar mau dioperasi. Aku tidak mau sebab masih ada kemungkinan ia akan sembuh dari penyakitnya, namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dan berakhirlah dengan aku yang menyetujui akan membujuk Sasuke. Sepertinya rencanaku akan mendapat halangan. Sial!

"Aku sudah dengar penyakitmu dari orang tuamu," ucapku saat menemuinya. Ia hanya diam dan meneruskan bacaannya, khas Sasuke yang ingin menghindari pembicaraan yang tidak ia sukai. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menjalani operasi itu?"

"…."

"Teme, jawab aku!"

"Karena ada kemungkinan aku akan sembuh."

Aku terpaku mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Apa maksudnya berkata begitu? Bukankah bagus kalau dia bisa sembuh? Apa dia tidak ingin disembuhkan? Apa dia bodoh?

"Justru itu bagus, kan? Kau bisa sembuh dan terus hidup."

Sasuke meletakkan buku yang ia baca dan menatapku. "Dan kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku sembuh?"

"Eh?" aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihatku kebingungan. "Jangan bilang kaulupa alasanmu bersamaku sekarang ini." Aku seperti ditampar dengan kata-katanya. "Kalau aku sembuh dan hidup, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Naruto? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku atau membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri? Manapun yang akan kaupilih, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak mau kaupergi dan aku juga tidak mau kaumengotori tanganmu."

Lidahku kelu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Inikah alasan kenapa dia tidak mau disembuhkan? Ia ingin mewujudkan keinginanku melihatnya mati. Semuanya demi aku. Dia belum melupakan pembicaraan kami hari itu.

Benar-benar bodoh! Aku tidak ingin dikasihani oleh orang sekarat sepertinya. Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan melihatmu mati, tapi bukan karena kau yang memberiku kematianmu.

"Kau harus melakukan operasi itu."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum kecil yang selalu ia berikan untukku.

"Karena aku yang memintanya."

Ia kembali diam dan hanya menatapku. Suatu hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika kami sedang dalam pembicaraan serius atau bertengkar. "Baiklah," ucapnya menyetujui, "toh, masih ada kemungkinan aku akan mati dalam operasi itu."

Eh? Dia malah mempertimbangkan hal itu sebelum memutuskan?

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," ucapnya lagi, "Aku ingin menerima ungkapan hatimu yang sesungguhnya."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak pernah tahu dia bisa sekeraskepala ini. Setiap tindakannya selalu mempertimbangkan keinginanku, setiap keputusannya selalu mengutamakan aku. Ia, yang kutahu sangat egois dan arogan, selalu saja memikirkanku sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan, meski itu berkaitan dengan nyawanya sendiri. Dan ia mengatakan semua itu dengan senyum di wajahnya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Wakatta," ucapku dengan nada getir dan meninggalkannya sesegera mungkin.

Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya. AKU BENCI PADANYA!

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti dirinya bisa begitu bodoh? Semuanya karena aku? Jangan bercanda. Kalau memang sudah bosan hidup, mati saja sana. Jangan menjadikanku sebagai alasan.

DASAR BODOH! BODOH! UCHIHA SASUKE BODOH!

.

* * *

Operasi Sasuke dilakukan seminggu kemudian dan seperti permintaannya, aku menuliskan ungkapan hatiku padanya sebelum ia masuk ke ruang operasi. Aku membacakannya untuknya dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil padaku sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu putih itu.

Operasi Sasuke memakan waktu lebih dari 10 jam, sebab operasi itu memang sangat sulit. Waktu 10 jam itu terasa sangat lama bagiku, terlalu lama untuk menunggu mayatnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi-nii bergantian membujukku untuk istirahat namun aku menolak. Aku tidak bisa pergi ketika ada kemungkinan Sasuke akan mati di tengah operasi.

Waktu berlalu, dan pagi berganti malam. Lampu merah di atas ruang putih itu akhirnya mati. Dokter bernama Tsunade keluar dan mengatakan operasi berjalan lancar, namun Sasuke masih koma. Aku kecewa, ia tidak mati.

Tak lama kulihat Sasuke di atas tempat tidur, didorong oleh beberapa orang perawat dan dokter menuju ruangannya. Aku tersenyum sedih melihatnya yang masih hidup. Kesedihanku itu membuatku ambruk seketika.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah operasi, Sasuke masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Ia masih terbaring dengan mata menutup dan perban yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Rambut biru kebanggaannya tak ada lagi kini. Mata hitamnya yang gelap tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang menutup. Ia tak lagi bisa menatap orang-orang dengan dingin, juga tak bisa menatapku dengan sayang. Ah, ia benar-benar seperti mayat.

"Sasuke," panggilku lirih di telinganya. "Aku sangat membencimu."

"Aku tahu."

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku begitu menangkap suara lirih tersebut. Kudapati ia membuka matanya tanpa fokus yang jelas. Akupun langsung menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat dan dokter. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat dan segera melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang aku tidak mengerti.

Tampaknya fokus pandangan Sasuke akhirnya kembali. Ia menatapku yang sedang melihatnya di balik jendela kaca. Ia tidak tersenyum, tapi aku tahu dari matanya bahwa ia sedang menunjukkan senyum kecilnya padaku dan kedua mata hitam itupun kembali tersembunyi bersamaan dengan nada kecil panjang dari alat perekam jantungnya.

Sasuke meninggal, akhirnya.

Ia mati, pikirku senang.

Akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke meninggal di depan mataku. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Aku benar-benar melihatnya mati dengan kedua mataku.

"Naruto, kumohon tabahkan dirimu," suara Itachi-nii menyadarkanku. Aku melihatnya dengan pikiran yang tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Tidakkah ia lihat aku sedang tersenyum, iya kan?

Aku kembali menoleh ke ruangan Sasuke di mana tubuhnya yang tak lagi bernyawa terbaring. Tapi yang kudapati jurus jendela kaca itu berada di tempat yang tinggi. Kenapa?

"Sasuke!"

Itu … suaraku? Tidak mungkin kan? Kenapa aku terjatuh? Kenapa aku berada dalam pelukan Itachi-nii? Dan kenapa aku histeris? Bukankah tadi aku sedang tersenyum bahagia melihat Sasuke mati?

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Aku terus memanggil nama Sasuke, terus dan terus sampai gelap memerangkapku.

.

Aku mengantarkan Sasuke ke pembaringan terakhirnya. Semua orang tampak bersedih, hanya aku yang tidak. Aku merasa sangat bahagia dalam hatiku, hanya saja aku tidak mau menampakkannya. Aku sangat bahagia karena ia akhirnya meninggal dan aku melihat pemakamannya.

"Itachi-nii, sebenarnya aku sangat membenci Sasuke."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, sehingga aku sangat bahagia melihat pemakamannya hari ini."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"…."

"Tapi, kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti? Kenapa dadaku terasa hampa? Dan Kenapa aku tidak lagi merasa hidup?"

"…."

"Tolong, katakan padaku jawabannya, Itachi-nii … aku mohon."

"Bukankah kamu sudah tahu jawabannya, Naruto?"

Pemakaman itu tidak hanya menelan tubuh Sasuke, tetapi juga cintaku untuknya, tawaku, senyumku, marahku, kebahagiaanku, dan juga … hidupku. Kebencian yang selama ini kurasakan untuknya tidak lain adalah rasa cintaku yang begitu besar terhadapnya. Rasa cinta yang tidak sempat kuungkapkan padanya untuk membalas cintanya yang begitu besar untukku. Sasuke pergi tanpa pernah tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Bersama kematiannya, kusadari hidupkupun telah berakhir.

* * *

.

**Aku mencintaimu sama seperti aku membencimu,  
Dan aku membencimu seperti aku mencintaimu,  
karena cintaku adalah wujud kebencianku padamu,  
Dan Kebencian ini adalah cinta untukmu.  
Kamu bukanlah jejak setiap langkahku,**

**Bukan pula tujuan akhir dalam hidupku,  
Tapi kamu ada di dalam dada,  
di suatu tempat bernama hati berisikan cinta dan juga derita,  
yang memberikan kekuatan dan juga melemahkan,  
Yang menerangkan jalan juga menggelapkannya,  
Kamu adalah hidupku,  
Teman dalam perjalananku,  
Yang kucintai dengan kebencianku,  
Ini bukanlah untaian kata cinta,  
Tidak pula berarti kutukan semata,  
Sebab kuhanya ingin ungkapkan rasa,  
sebuah cinta berbalut benci tak terkira,  
pada sesosok penghuni jiwa.**

**(Naruto to Sasuke)**

* * *

Erm, gimana pendapat kalian? Is it good? Or bad? Or abal-abal?

Please leaves your comment, whether it's a critic or advise or may be suggestion?

Arigatou…..


End file.
